This invention is concerned with paint brushes. Conventionally a paint brush is made up by having a plurality of bristles extending outwardly and mounted in a ferrule containing a binder or plastic composition for maintaining the bristles and attached to a handle. The problem with most brushes is that it is difficult to clean the bristles after painting. This becomes increasingly more so after each painting, since the paint tends to dwell in the ends of the bristles where the bristles join the binder. After a number of paintings the paint forms a hardened mass. The result is that the bristles are no longer flexible and a good paint job becomes difficult.
Mechanical cleaning of the brushes has been achieved by use of pressurized fluid introduced at the base of the bristles. A most recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,773, has apparently produced very good results by having internal cleaning means incorporated in the brush. In this patent the bristles are incorporated into a block where the block has a plurality of apertures supporting the bristles, and the apertures act as conduits communicating with the bristles to which cleaning fluid is introduced. While the efficiency of this apparatus is not to be denied, the invention in the paint brush of this application is of a much simpler as well as different design.